wowwikifandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Gul'dan
Narozen na Draenoru, Gul'dan byl bývalým orkským šamanem z klanu Shadowmoon, později Stormreaver, a také vůbec prvním černokněžníkem. Opustit způsoby šamanismu a zrazovat tak svůj lid jménem démona - Kil´Jaedena - a získat z toho moc a zisk pro sebe samého. Gul'dan byl přímo zodpovědný za pád orků a jejich zotročení démony, stejně jako za invazi na Azeroth. Stal se z něj mistr Rady stínů (Shadow Council), stejně jako tvůrce hrůzu nahánějících rytířů smrti (Death Knight). Často na sebe sama odkazoval jako "Darkness Incarnate" nebo "The Destroyer of Dreams". Gul'dan je považován za jednoho z nejmocnějších černokněžníků (warlocků), který kdy existoval. Život: Vzestup Hordy: Jen málo se ví o Gul'danově ranné historii, snad jen to, že pocházel z klanu Shadowmoon, a projevil mimořádný talent s prací se šamanismem. Také právě proto byl vybrán jako učedník staršího šamana, Ner'zhula, náčelníka klanu a duchovního vůdce orků. Na nějakém místě místě našel dvohlavého ogra, Cho'galla, když byl ještě mladý a začal jej trénovat. Byl také přítomen na oslavě Kosh'harg v Nagrandu. Když Ner'zhul shromáždí orky, aby zlikvidovali draeneie na příkaz skrytého Kil´Jaedena, Gul'dan jej plně podporuje. Nicméně, Ner'zhulovi začalo připadat divné, že draeneiové se téměř vůbec nebrání. V hoře Oshu`gun se dozvěděl, že byl podveden Kil´Jaedenem. Této události v Oshu`gun byl Gul'dan přítomen a ihned vše šel říci Kil´Jaedenovi. Kil´Jaeden při té možnosti nabídl Gul'danovi možnost, stát se mistrem černokněžníků, pod podmínkou, že mu pomůže přivést orky na jeho stranu. Gul'dan tuto nabídku bez sebemenších výčitků přijal a ihned začal orky, doteď zaměřené hlavně na šamanismus, měnit v nezastavitelnou a krvežíznivou Hordu. Gul'dan cvičil své nové pomocníky, podobně smýšlející, jako on sám. Tyto své pobočníky jmenoval Radou stínů (Shadow Council). Zbudoval školy démonologie a nekromancie, aby orkští šamani nabili nové větší moci a tak je transformovat do černokněžníků. Mimo to, Gul'dan také vytvořil svůj vlastní klan, Stormreavers, kteří byli loajální jen k němu. Nicméně, tento klan byl založen až později. Aby byla dohoda mezi Kil´Jaedenem, Gul'danem a Stínovou radou zpečetěna, nabídl Gul'dan náčelníkům různých klanů Mannorothovu krev. Výsledky byli katastrofální. Z orků se stali krvežíznivé, barbarské a zlo uctívající stvoření. Jako test sil této nové Hordy vede Gul'dan a Kil´Jaeden svá vojska proti draeneiům. Když byli draeneiové, rasa stará, jako sám Kil´jaeden, již na pokraji vyhlazení, ukázalo se, že orkové jsou připraveni na další bitvu. V průběhu tohoto řízení se narodila jedné draeneiské ženě dcera - Garona. Tato zvláštní žena byla napůl ork a napůl draenei. Narodila se na Draenoru a byla vychovánána jako špeh a vrah. Její duše nedobrovolně propadla Stínové radě. Sám Gul'dan si jí oblíbil. Gul'dan nadále vyslal Blackheart the Inciter, aby naverboval nové velitele Hordy. Vorpila zas s tlupou orků do Auchindounu. Gul'dan také značně manipuloval s Blackhandem, novým náčelníkem Hordy. Byl to pro Stínovou radu perfektní pěšák. I když byl Blackhand skvělým a taktickým velitelem, měl touhu po moci - a proto byl tak jednoduše Gul'danem ovládán. První válka: Nakonec byl Gul'dan kontaktován šíleným čarodějem Medivhem, posedlým Sargerasem. Nabídl mu příslib božství, zamčený v Tomb of Sargeras, pokud mu Horda pomůže dobít Azeroth. Gul'dan souhlasil a za pomoci Rady stínů byl otevřen Dark portal. V několika následujících letech, Gul'dan a jeho ogrský učeň Cho'gall tajně manipulovali s Hordou. Gul'dan přesvědčil Groma Hellscreama a jeho klan Warsong, aby zůstali na Draenoru. V roce 0 byl na Gul'danův příkaz zabit Durotan i jeho družka Draka. Gul'dan viděl, jak je Horda doposud silnější než většina království. Při posledním obléhání Stormwindu si byl Gul'dan vědom nájezdníků na Karazhan. Uvědomil si, že plánují Medivha zabít. A když tak Khadgar s Lotharem učinili, Gul'dan upadl do komatu, neboť v Medivhově mysli chtěl najít, kde se nachází Sargerasova hrobka. Bez Gul'dana byl Blackhand Orgrimem jednoduše poražen. S informacemi od Garony poté bylo většina členů Stínové rady zabito. Druhá válka: Gul'dan se probudil z komatu a jediní, kdo byli na jeho straně byl Cho'gall a nějací další nekromanti, kteří mu ještě zůstávali loajální. Blackhand, Rada stínů a černokněžníci padli, Garona a ostatní klany ho zradili. Doomhammer byl ochoten ušetřit Gul'danův život, v domnění, že by toho jednou mohl litovat. Rend a Maim měli být následovníci Blackhanda a ti též zradili. Gul'dan se následně s Doomhammerem spojil a slíbil mu, že stvoří armádu nemrtvých válečníků. A tak se Gul'dan s Rakmarem Sharpfangem pokusili umístit duše mrtvých černokněžníků do těl mrtvých rytířů Stormwindu. Doomhammer spokojen s výsledky odešel dále vést válku, nevědomky si toho, že tito rytíři smrti jsou ve skutečnosti loajální pouze svému stvořiteli, Gul'danovi. Zrada a smrt: Nakonec Gul'Dan Orgrima zradil a místo toho, aby mu se svou armádou pomohl v boji s lidmi, uprchl s ogřím mágem Cho'Gallem najít hrobku Sargerase. Hrobka byla na dně moře, a tak ji Gul'Dan svou mocí vyzvedl nad hladinu. Ve hrobce pátral po artefaktu „Sargerasově oku“, ale byl v hlubinách hrobky zabit démony. Dědictví: Po Gul'Danově smrti byla jeho lebka přetvořena v artefakt demonické energie. Malý úlomek z Gul'Danovi duše zůstával uvnitř této lebky, která našeptávala tomu, kdo jí měl v držení. Černokněžník se ukázal být nebezpečným i po své smrti. Lebka byla použita Ner'zhulem pro otevření portálů do jiných světů. O několik let později se zdá, že lebka se nachází na Azerothu, využívána Plamennou legií, k účelu zkazit lesy Felwoodu. Poté, co se Illidan dozvěděl od Arthase o její existenci, vydává se za ní a její moc absorbuje pro sebe samého. To způsobí Illidanovu přeměnu na půl nočního elfa a půl démona. Illidan následovně nachází Tomb of Sargeras za pomocí Gul'Danových vzpomínek a Maiev Shadowsong našla cestu za pomocí run, které Gul'Dan nakreslil na stěny hrobky. Poté, co Illidan získá Sargerasovo oko, ostrovy se opět potápí. Klan Twilight Hammer, který byl díky Cho'Gallovi Gul'Danovi věrný, se odpoutal od Plamenné legie a začal sloužit novým mistrům. TBC: Gul'danův obraz, vizi, lze vidět v Shadowmoon Valley u Altar of Damnation v současném Outlandu. Oltář se nachází v přední části sopky, známé jako Hand of Gul'dan. Opakující se vize se zdá líčit události před otevřením Dark portalu, kde prý Gul'dan dle Earthen Ring měl stvořit tento vulkán, když bylo přerušeno veškeré spojení mezi orkskými šamany a duchy. Síla a schopnosti: Samotný Medivh uznal, že Gul'dan je jeden z nejmocnějších svého lidu. Jeho lebka zůstala mocná i po mnoha desetiletích a byl též zodpovědný za vytvoření vulkánu v Shadowmoon Valley, plné fel magie. Tato sopka je známa jako Hand of Gul'dan. Mimo to byl také schopný téměř vyhladit arrakoa Sketh'lon jedním kouzlem, které nejen zničilo jejich tábory, ale pokroutilo i jejich duši. Také využívá sil démonických přisluhovačů. Řídí se dle taktiky: "rozděl a panuj". Osobnost: Gul'dan je posedlý touhou po moci a je též velmi nemilosrdný. Je mu jedno, jestli manipuluje s přáteli či nepřáteli, hlavně, že to bude v jeho prospěch. Ač je Gul'dan zamotán do mnoha událostí, má jen jediný cíl - dostat se do Tomb of Sargeras a zde si převzít svou slíbenou odměnu - příslib božské moci. Gul'dan je schopný obětovat své lidi i své nejbližší přátelé, nezáleží na ničem víc, než na jeho cíle. Gul'danovi se dá věřit jen tehdy, je-li to v jeho vlastním zájmu. Gul'dan však nejvíc věří těm, kdož jsou podobně smýšlející, jako on sám. Je mu jasné, že s takovými se bude jednodušeji manipulovat, když jim nabídne nesplnitelné sliby o moci a bohatství. Je také více otevřený k magickým povolání: paladinové, černokněžníci, mágové, druidi a vše, co nějak využívá magie. Je více loajální Hordě, ale pokud se mu to hodí, tak i Alianci. WoD: V alternativním Draenoru se podvolí Gul'dan Mannorothovi a napije se jeho krve (jako to udělal i minule). Později je Gul'dan na nejvyšším vrcholku Tanaan džungle, kde má přesvědčit orkské klany a legendárního vojevůdce, Grommashe Hellscreama, aby se též napil Mannorothovi krve. Ten poté, co je varován svým synem z budoucnosti - Garroshem Hellscreamem - odmítne. Gul'dan zakleje a z pozadí vychází Mannoroth se slovy: "Copak si přivedl sem všechny tyto... míšence... jen aby viděli, jak umíráš?" Následně je místo pod palbou z katapultů a Mannoroth je chycen do dvou harpun spojených řetězem. Poté, co se podaří Gromovi odpálit Iron star (jedna z technik, kterou Garrosh přinesl sebou), končí Gorehowl v Mannorothově lebce. Gul'danovi plány byli zmařeny a následně byl uvězněn, přičemž bylo odhaleno sjednocení Iron Horde. Grommash prohlásil budoucnost plnou dobývání, zamýšlejíc podobný plán invaze na Azeroth. Po zformování Iron Horde jsou Cho'gall, Teron'gor, a Gul'dan využíváni k napájení Datk Portalu v Tanaan Jungle. Dobrodruzi jej osvobozují s cílem Dark Portal zničit. Později jsou uprchlíci Gul'dan a Stínová rada nacházejíc Khadgara a Cordana Felsong. Gul'dan posílá Cho'galla, aby si v Oshu`gunu podrobil K'ure (naaru), zatímco Teron'goru do Auchindounu. Gul'dan utíká před tím, než by mohl být zachycen, ale posílá Garonu, aby zaútočila na Khadgara. Legendary Quest: Khadgar se následně vydá hledat Gul'dana a přes "scrying" (mluvení přes obraz, iluzi) s ním rozmlouvá. Jelikož je Khadgar zaměstnán, dá to Garoně možnost Khadgara bodnout do zad a utéct. Gul'dan se během rozhovoru zmíní o tom, že se ptal na jeho a Khadgarovu budoucnost. Gul'dan se později vydává za Grommashem do velitelství Bladefury v Taladrou, kde nabídne Grommashovi znovu se napít Mannorothovi krve a upozorňuje, že Iron Horde již utrpěla značné ztráty, včetně Gromova syna, přičemž Gul'dan vrací Gorehowl jejímu bývalému vlastníku. Grommash, zarmoucen smrtí svého syna, si však hodlá zachovat svou čest a Gul'dana odmítne tentokrát s útokem. Gul'dan neváhá a používá kouzlo, které Groma připoutá ke zdi. Kilrogg Gul'danovu nabídku přijme, neposlouchajíc Grommashovo marné naléhání, ať tak neučiní. Kilrogg jej ignoruje a stává se z něj jeden z Fel orků. Gul'danovi nyní stačí tak málo a dle všeho se i vlády nad Iron Horde i chopí. Zajímavosti: - Paradoxem je, že když Gul'dan pil Mannorthovu krev, netušil, co se s ním stane. - Oba Gul'danovi učni chystali Gul'dana zradit. Teron'gor odkazoval na svého učitele jako na blázna. - Teron'gor zamýšlel, že Gul'dana nahradí a chopí se vlády nad Radou stínů. - Cho'gall sílu, kterou získal z K'ure, využil pro sebe. Nepředal ji Gul'danovi, jak bylo příkazem. - Gul'dana ve WoD namluvil Troy Baker. - Gul'dan je v Hearthstone jako jeden z hlavních hrdinů a zpodobňuje warlocka. - Gul'dana bude ve Warcraft filmu (2016) hrát Daniel Wu. - V Heroes of the Storm existují data pro Gul'dana. - Gul'dana v anglické verzi Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne namluvil Paul Eiding.